This invention relates generally to firearms and more particularly to an improved ammunition magazine. Magazines carrying several rounds of ammunition have long been used for a wide variety of firearms. Some magazines are built into the weapon itself while others, the present invention included, are a detachable accessory.
A continuing need exists for firearms that are quickly and easily loaded, especially given the fact that the user may be wearing gloves or otherwise encumbered during the operation of the firearm. As a result, effort has been directed in the past to the development of an ammunition magazine which is easy to load, as well as being easy to insert and remove. The importance of a magazine that can be quickly and easily removed from the firearm, loaded, and reinserted will be evident to hunters and firearm enthusiasts.